Let ( Dara version )
by AhnJJ
Summary: " Let " Main Cast : Sandara Park,Lee Chaerin,JungMin,Choi Seung Hyun


**Let's not falling in love (** Dara Version **)**

 _ **There's just days like that  
Days when I remember so much**_

"annyeonghaseyo, sandara park imnida"

Dara, begitulah orang memanggilnya. Wanita berumur 27 tahun itu membungkukkan tubuh yang berada kisaran 160cm kepada tiga orang lelaki di hadapannya. Kepala mungilnya terangkat, bak iklan shampo rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terangkat ke atas tanpa membuat berantakan tatanannya. Senyum manis tersungging

"oh ne, annyeonghaseyo. Perkenalkan saya hyo-sik, panggil saja " lelaki berumur 50tahun dengan kepala mengkilat di bagian tengah, memperlihatkan betapa kerasnya ia bekerja.

Dara tersenyum sopan sebari bersalaman dengan lelaki paruh baya itu. Manik mata dara teralih ke seorang lelaki berumur 30tahunan yang terlihat sangat berwibawa

"Saya Kim Kyu-jong, panggil saja kyu-jong agar lebih akrab. Karena sepertinya umur kita tak jauh berbeda" ucap kyujong dengan senyum yang terbilang manis, dara mengangguk antusias. Rupanya ia mendapat rekan kerja yang tak membosankan

"dan kenalkan, Hwang Jung-min. dia CEO kami"

Kyujong mengenalkan pria di sebelahnya, lelaki yang paling muda diantara dua pria sebelumnya. Lelaki bernama Hwang Jungmin melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi dipakai, dara dapat menatap jelas rupawan lelaki yang tak disangkanya menjadi pusat alur hidup dirinya.

"saya sudah membaca latar belakang pendidikan, pekerjaan hingga prestasi anda. Saya terkesan dengan anda, jadi saya sangat menantikan kerjasama ini, Miss Dara"

"just call me dara, sajangnim" tanggap dara santai, ia membuka halaman kedua dan melempar senyum pada jungmin.

Jungmin terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian terkekeh pelan.

Kedua rekan jungmin hanya dapat tersenyum kecil, menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi. Tapi mereka hanya membungkam mulut karena jungmin adalah boss mereka.

 _Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kau gila? Aku tak percaya hal konyol seperti itu. Mana bisa kita mencintai seseorang dari pandangan pertama? Ckckck aku tak percaya itu!_

 _Jungmin? Ah dia... (berpikir lalu tersenyum)_

 _Hah (mendesah)_

 _Kalian benar-benar ingin menyiksaku eoh? (mendecak)_

 _Baiklah aku akan bercerita tentang lelaki baj****n itu (menutup mulut)_

 _Ups sorry (tertawa,terdiam sejenak lalu menerawang)_

 _Jungmin adalah seorang pria yang pernah ada di beberapa bagian hidupku._

 _Dia..._

 _ **The spring wind that blows  
Through the open windows  
Brings you to me  
It keeps making me think of you**_

Langkah-langkah mungil berbalut highheels setinggi 10cm menapaki trotoar kota seoul, tangan kanannya memegangi cup coffee panas sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi beberapa map berisikan desain rancangan wanita itu.

Wanita mungil yang bernama dara ini mengejar waktu karena hari itu ia telat datang ke rapat divisi kantornya. Yah sibuk mendesain beberapa baju kerjasama dan deadline lainnya ditambah tadi pagi mobilnya si mini coper berwarna putih tiba-tiba saja mogok jalan, hingga ia harus segera mengejar bus ataupun kereta untuk ke kantornya.

"aaakk! Astaga, i'm sorry!" pekik dara setengah kaget,panik dan juga kesal

'What's wrong with my day!'

Dara meletakkan cup coffee ke jalan di dekatnya, isinya sudah berceceran karena bertubrukan dengan tubuh lelaki di hadapannya.

"maaf aku terburu-buru sehingga kehilangan fokus, maafkan aku" berulang kali dara meminta maaf, dibersihkannya noda kopi pada jas coklat miliki lelaki entah siapa tersebut.

"miss dara tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan karena saya yakin percuma, ini perlu di cuci" suara bariton yang dara kenal sebagai suara jungmin membuatnya terhenti bergerak, hanya kepala mungil terangkat dan terperangah kaget. Kenapa lelaki jangkung bersenyum manis ada disini! Astaga! Apa yang ia lakukan pada jasnya!

"omo! Maafkan aku sajangnim maafkan aku" dara membungkuk badan saking malunya, kenapa ia begitu sial. Merah sudah wajah imutnya

"hahaha miss dara, sudahlah. Tak apa, kau sedang terburu-buru bukan? Sudah sudah, aku tak enak dilihat orang kantormu" tangan yang terasa begitu besar mendarat pada lengan dara, membuatnya berhenti membungkuk. Tak berhenti disitu, jungmin membukakan pintu kantor, sedikit merangkul punggung dara untuk masuk

"segeralah masuk, atau kau akan terlambat. Aku menunggumu disini untuk makan siang" bisik jungmin

"ne ne n— mwo" dara menoleh kaget karena jika ia tak salah mendengar, jungmin berkata menunggu dan... makan siang?

Lelaki bersenyum manis itu menampilkan senyumnya, masih manis seperti pertama mereka bertemu

"bekerjalah, dan luangkan waktu makan siangmu denganku. Ini kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika kau siap"

Dara merasakan janggalan pada tangannya, jungmin meninggalkan kartu namanya. Dan ini semakin jelas mengarah pada apa, tapi apakah ia benar-benar boleh berharap pada lelaki itu?

 _Aneh bukan? Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang bahkan kau belum kenal betul dengan gampang mendekatimu. Hah (menghela nafas)_

 _Tapi begitulah jungmin memasuki hidupku. Tanpa harus terbelit-belit, ia sudah memiliki hatiku bahkan ia... (terhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis) bermain dengan hatiku_

 _ **Love grew deeper and deeper  
I tried to hold it in  
But it wasn't easy  
It just grew deeper instead**_

Dara tengah menunggu jungmin yang kini telah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, mereka akan pergi malam itu. Dengan dress pendek berwarna putih tulang ia pilih sebagai busana berkencan. Entah apa yang akan jungmin tunjukkan pada dara, karena lelaki itu penuh kejutan. meski sudah 2tahun bersama, dara sering kali salah menebak kejutan jungmin.

Dan untuk malam ini, dara lebih baik bersabar tanpa harus menebak yang aneh-aneh apa yang jungmin berikan padanya

Tin,tin,tin!

Bunyi klakson mobil menandakan jika sang kekasih telah datang, dara bangkit dari sofa, dengan senyum dan juga nervous. Ia melangkah keluar rumah, tentu saja setelah berpamitan dengan eomma juga cheondung (adiknya) yang kebetulan sedang di rumah.

"hey" sapa dara tersenyum merekah

Jungmin melambaikan tangan, ikut tersenyum menyambut dara.

"siap untuk kejutan lagi?"

"ey, aku selalu siap kau kejutkan " tegas dara dengan mimik lucu mengundang tawa

"sudahlah, ayo cepat masuk. Keburu malam" sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk dara, jungmin sedikit terpana dengan kecantikan wanita di hadapannya itu. _Betapa beruntungnya kau menerimaku,dara._ Begitulah sekilas yang terlintas di pikiran jungmin

Sedan hitam berseries mahal yang jungmin beli setelah menabung beberapa kali dari gaji yang ia peroleh sendiri, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, membawa dua sejoli yang menahan nervous masing-masing. Dara yang nervous karena penasaran apa yang jungmin tunjukkan, jungmin sendiri nervous melihat reaksi dara.

"em, dara~ya"

"hm wae?"

Wajah mungil dara menoleh, memandangi pria yang malam itu mengenakan setelan kemeja biru langit yang lengannya ditekuk sampai siku dan kancing paling atas dibuka memberikan kesan santai, dipadukan celana kain berwarna cream, ah jungmin selalu cocok dengan pakaian seperti ini, terlihat berkharisma. Tak lupa jungmin memakai jam tangan kulit berwarna coklat muda

Back to topic, jungmin menarik tuas rem menandakan jika mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"close your eyes please"

"ha? Tutup mata lagi? Ah andwaeyo~~"

"jebal~~ tutup matamu ne? Please please please"

Dara menghela nafas, jungmin selalu saja bernada manja jika sudah ada kemauan seperti ini. Mau tak mau ia pun mengalah

"baiklah, ku tutup mata"

"nah begitu dong"

Kain hitam yang telah jungmin siapkan sebelumnya, ia ikatkan pada kepala dara untuk menutupi mata kekasihnya itu

"hati-hati, aku menuntunmu kok" jungmin menutup pintu mobil setelah dara keluar, dipeganginya pundak dara dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegangi tangan kiri dara.

Keduanya pun berjalan ke tempat yang telah jungmin siapkan, dara mencoba mendengarkan suasana di sekitarnya tapi nihil, tak ada suara yang janggal malah terkesan hening.

,duk

"jungmin~ah, ini dimana?" suara ketukan pada kayu beriringan dengan langkah dara, yang ditanya hanya tertawa kecil

"sudahlah nanti juga kau tahu" jawab jungmin sedikit girang karena merasa dara benar-benar tak tahu kejutan yang ia siapkan

"hhhh kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku penasaran jungmin!"

Jungmin tertawa karena ucapan dara yang terkesan sangat penasaran itu, inilah sensasi yang ia sukai dari memberikan kejutan pada dara

"baiklah akan ku hitung mundur okay?" tangan jungmin bersiap melepaskan kain hitam tersebut, dara mengangguk patuh

"one...two...three! TADAAAAAAAA"

Dara tahu betul apa yang ia rasakan, Wow! Iya.. WoW! Matanya terbelalak lebar, mulutnya tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan

"happy 2nd Aniversarry dear" bisik jungmin di telinga dara

Dara menoleh, ditatapnya lekat-lekat pria di hadapannya ini.

"thankyou jungmin thankyou" tangan kecil dara melingkari tubuh jungmin yang dua kali lipat besarnya dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ada rasa yang meluap seperti banjir

Jungmin tak hanya diam, dibalasnya pelukan dara bahkan diberikan bonus kecupan di pucuk kepala dara

"i love you dara, thanks for all"

 _ **Days like today, I think of you so much  
A lonely wind blows through my heart  
Days like today, I miss you so much  
Your bright smile flickers before my eyes**_

 _Dia mencintaiku? (tertawa) dulu mungkin iya, sekarang? Aku tak tahu... mungkin dia sudah mencintai orang lain ah maaf ya aku tahu dia sekarang sudah bahagia dengan orang lain._

 _Terakhir kali bertemu? (berpikir)_

 _Hmm entahlah aku tak tahu kapan terakhir aku bertemu wajah dengannya, yang ku ingat. Malam itu terakhir kalinya aku mengenal laki-laki bernama hwang jungmin._

 _Kejam? (tertawa sinis) kau tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku, jadi shut your mouth kay?_

 _(menarik nafas) maaf aku berkata kasar, walau ini sudah sangat lama dan bagaimanapun aku berusaha, hatiku akan masih terasa sakit jika berbicara soal kisahku dengannya_

 _(hening sejenak)_

 _(menerawang ke atas)_

 _Meski pedih, aku masih ingat tiap detil kebahagiaan apa yang jungmin hadirkan padaku..._

"perkenalkan hwang hongbin, adikku. Dan hongbin, kenalkan sandara park"

Dara berdiri, menyambut jabatan tangan dari seorang lelaki yang tingginya hampir sama dengan jungmin, rambutnya juga begitu rapi persis dengan jungmin bahkan senyumnya astaga apakah keluarga hwang memiliki senyum yang sama? Manis sekali

"hwang hongbin imnida"

"sandara park imnida"

"hyung sering sekali berbicara – ak! Sakit hyung!" pekik hongbin, setelah diinjak kakinya oleh jungmin.

"jangan dengarkan hongbin, dia memang suka berkhayal"

"ya aku tak pernah berkhayal, memang dirimu" sanggah hongbin

Dara yang melihat dua pria berstatus kakak-bertengkar langsung melerainya dengan berdiri di tengah

"kita di tempat umum, hwang bersaudara. Jadi kumohon tenanglah" bisik dara yang menyadarkan dua pria tak sadar tempat itu, jika mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga yang cukup ramai.

Kepala jungmin menoleh, beberapa orang memang memperhatikan mereka bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan menunjuk dengan tertawa.

"ah hyung memang selalu saja membuatku malu" sambil menarik kursi, hongbin bergumam dengan ekspresi anak kecilnya.

Dara tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk setuju

"jungmin memang seperti itu ya? Ckck memalukan" tambah dara yang malah pro ke hongbin, sontak saja jungmin langsung marah-marah dan sekali lagi membuat malu mereka.

 _ **Are you thinking the same thing?  
The times we spent together have made us into one  
But I still don't know**_

Dara mengetuk ujung kuku jari manisnya, bibir dara terkatup bahkan maju beberapa senti dengan kerutan di kening. Mata dan pikiran terfokus dengan notepad di meja, tangan kanannya mengapit pennote berwarna perak, berpikir tentang desain untuk pesanan kliennya.

"serius sekali, bikin apa sih?"

Kepala mungil dara menoleh ke atas, sosok lelaki berbadan tegap yang ia kenal sebagai choi seunghyun tersenyum. Ah look, pakaiannya selalu saja resmi dan terlihat sangat eksklusif

"hey seunghyun! Ah ini hanya desain untuk klienku"

"ohh, aku menganggu?"

Dara menggeleng cepat, dimasukkannya pen ke dalam pad, mengclose gambar setengah jadi dan tersenyum manis pada seunghyun

"duduklah, seunghyun"

Tangan seunghyun menarik kursi disebelah dara, ya dia selalu menyukai spot di samping dara. Mungkin semua lelaki lebih suka duduk berhadapan saat bertemu dengan wanita, pengecualian untuk seunghyun atau lebih tepatnya perlakuan seunghyun khusus untuk dara? Hmm

"sudah memesan makanan?"

"not yet, mau ku panggilkan –"

"biar aku saja" sekali lagi tangan seunghyun bergerak cepat, terangkat memberi kode kepada pelayan untuk mendekati meja mereka

"ada apa kau tiba-tiba memintaku kesini?" dara menyodorkan buku menu pada pelayan setelah mengucapkan makanan dan minuman apa yang ia pesan

Seunghyun pun melakukan gerakan yang sama, tersenyum selagi pelayan pergi membawa pesanan mereka. Ditariknya kursi untuk lebih dekat dengan dara

"hanya ingin makan siang denganmu. Tidak boleh?" jawabnya dengan nada santai, nada tak peduli yang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari diri seunghyun.

"ish, dasar choi!" bibir dara bergerak miring dengan mata melirik seunghyun tak suka, ia pikir ada apa rekan lamanya itu memanggil tiba-tiba saat jam makan siang

Seunghyun menahan tawa yang selalu saja hendak lolos dari bibirnya tiap kali bertemu dengan dara

"aku kemarin bertemu dengan adiknya jungmin, benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya. Yah walau menurutku lebih tampan adiknya"

Seunghyun menoleh bertepatan seorang pelayan datang, meletakkan minuman. Dara mengangguk berterimakasih pada pelayan yang tak lama kemudian berlalu

"ah really?"

"kita dinner bersama kemarin di salah satu restoran keluarga mereka, ah namanya hongbin. Dia sangat berbeda dengan jungmin, tak terlalu cerewet, memiliki lesung pipi yang sangat menggemaskan dan sangat suka tersenyum seperti jungmin" dara tak berniat untuk berhenti bercerita karena memang ia sangat ingin bercerita tentang ini pada seunghyun, teman lama yang selalu memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesah maupun kebahagiaan dara.

 _ **Each time that happens, I realize that you're not by my side  
Your empty place noticeably grows as the days go by  
I don't want to acknowledge that you've left, that we've broken up  
**_

"jangan mulai egois,jungmin"

"egois? Aku hanya tak suka kau mulai mengacuhkan aku"

"aku masih memperhatikan dirimu! Lagipula aku memang sedang banyak proyek, bisakah kau memahami situasiku?"

Brakkk! Majalah terbanting pada meja di ruang tengah apartemen milik dara, jungmin berdiri menatap dara yang membelakangi dirinya

"aku sudah memintamu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini berulang kali, karena aku tidak suka kau yang terlalu sibuk sehingga mengurangi waktumu denganku!"

"jungmin, dari awal kita bertemu kau tahu betapa berharganya pekerjaanku. Ini passion, bukan sekedar bisnis yang –"

"kita putus"

Satu kata. Beribu makna bahkan beribu akibat yang akan terjadi, dara memutar tubuhnya mendapati jungmin yang juga hanya diam menatap ke arahnya.

"semudah itu kau mengatakan putus?" tanya dara dengan menahan nanar airmata yang sedetik lagi jatuh, bukan karena ingin sok kuat. Tapi ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan lelaki di depannya ini

"lakukan yang kau suka, aku tak peduli" jungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan dara, malah menyabet tas kantor yang tergeletak di sofa

"JUNGMIN"

Seakan apa yang dara lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal, jungmin berlalu begitu saja dengan membanting pintu sebagai tanda hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

Dara meraba pinggiran sofa sampai ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna putih lembut tersebut, rasa-rasanya hatinya remuk redap. Ia terisak, merasa sakit dengan kelakuan jungmin yang semakin egois. Ini adalah puncak dari segala pertengkaran kecil lainnya. Dara tak tahu harus apa kini, semua terasa kacau di matanya.

"hallo" suara yang begitu dalam milik choi seunghyun menyambut

"ha-hallo seunghyun"

"dara? Hey, ada apa?"

"hah~~ seunghyun~ahh"

"waeyo? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau ada masalah?"

"bisakah kita bertemu?"

"sekarang? Baiklah aku akan kesana, tunggu aku okay?"

Ditenggalamkannya kepala di tengah2 kaki, dara menangis. Membiarkan emosinya keluar sebari menunggu seunghyun datang. Dan malam akan terlewati dengan segala keluh kesah tanpa akhir, sekali lagi hanya seunghyun yang tahu bukan jungmin.

 _ **You came to me like a dream, you only left behind a goodbye  
I'm just thankful that I met you in my life**_

 _(menerawang lurus)_

(tersadar)

 _Entah apa yang membuatku ingin bertahan dengannya... yang ku tahu, aku percaya padanya .. ya aku percaya padanya..aku percaya dia akan selalu kembali padaku seperti sebelum-sebelumnya_

 _(tersenyum getir)_

 _Yang ku lewatkan dalam pikiranku adalah saat dia selalu kembali padaku, apakah perasaannya tetap sama? Apakah dia benar-benar ingin kembali padaku?_

 _(menggelengkan kepala)_

 _Dia selalu gagal, itulah jawaban yang akhirnya aku dapatkan_

Bulan ini memang bulan dimana hujan akan selalu datang menemani, langkah dara sama cepatnya dengan jatuhnya hujan.

Kliting..kliting..

"selamat datang, ingin memesan meja untuk berapa orang?" sambut pelayan muda yang berparas lumayan.

Dara tersenyum menggeleng, mengatakan jika temannya sudah ada disini. Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti, menyilakan dara untuk masuk. Dan disana, senyuman manis yang hampir 3tahun lalu menemaninya.

"hey, kehujanan ya?" sapa jungmin membantu dara melepaskan mantel coklat dan menyelampirkan ke kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ada empat kursi yang mengitari meja bundar tersebut,Dua diisi oleh jungmin dan dara

"ya biasa sudah musimnya, ah sudah memesan?"

Jungmin mengangguk, ia menarik kursi lebih mendekat pada meja

"sudah kupesankan minuman favoritmu, tapi maaf aku belum pesan makanan"

"it's okay, nanti bisa kita pesan belakangan"

Pelayan wanita mengampiri mereka, meletakkan minuman untuk dara. Dan tebakan jungmin tak pernah salah, minuman kesukaan dara tersaji tanpa kekurangan saat indra pengecapnya mengetes.

"jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"ah itu" mendadak jungmin terlihat nervous dengan tingkah lucunya. Ah dara kembali terkenang masa lalu, ia menggelengkan kepala cepat.

Saat matanya terbuka, sebuah amplop putih ah tidak lebih terkesan seperti undangan resmi yang berdesain ...

"aku akan menikah dengan chaerin minggu depan, jika kau berkenan –"

BUKK!

Belum selesai dara berpikir harus bereaksi apa, pemandangan lain telah tersaji dihadapannya. Jungmin terjungkal dari kursinya, si pelaku menarik dara beserta mantel keluar dari cafe. semua terasa cepat, dara hanya seperti orang bodoh. Melihat jungmin yang tak lama berdiri, memandangi dara dengan memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah

"aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu, jangan temui dia"

Dara diam, kepalanya menunduk, menatap undangan bersampul putih yang menjadi undangan pernikahan jungmin dan chaerin.

"buang saja itu" tangan seunghyun hendak merebut undangan

"jangan"

"untuk apa? Kau tak akan datang juga kan? Sudahlah, janagn buang-buang tenaga untuk—"

"seunghyun, aku baik-baik saja"

Seunghyun melirik dara, wanita itu menatapnya dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang begitu palsu, tapi dipaksanya untuk mengatakan jika ia kuat.

"aku menyerah, terserah kau saja"

Mobil sedan mulai menyala dan menebus hujan menuju apartemen dara. Suasan terasa kaku, dara tahu kenapa seunghyun memukul jungmin, ia juga tahu kenapa lelaki ini terlihat kesal soal undangan ini. Tak perlu dijelaskan. Ia tahu segalanya.

Tandan dara menyelinap perlahan, memeluk lengan sebelah seunghyun

"gomawo, seunghyun~ah" ucapnya tulus dan tersenyum

Hatinya memang belum sembuh, masih terluka. Tapi ia percaya, waktu memang akan menyembuhkan. Terlagi, ada lelaki ini disampingnya. Dara yakin, ini akan terlewati

"teruslah disampingku" tambah dara yang disambut kecupan di pucuk kepalanya

TBC


End file.
